labyrinthorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Urk
Urk is a played character in the Labyrinth 3: Pandora's Calling game portrayed by Korr. Whilst playing, Urk had the role of Ward. History When the universe was young, it was ruled by an entity of pure chaotic nature. It commanded beasts of the unimaginable. Then the gods came and brought order. The gods warred on the forces of chaos and finally defeated the entity, The titans named it "Urk'karoth" and jailed him deep into the Earth. Urk'karoth's mind was shattered over the eons, but it was still able to command a minor pressence in the world above via its essences although due to its chaotic nature they struggle keeping consistent time to time. Craved by the power stirring in the Labyrinth, Urk'karoth sends one of its essences to Knossos, Crete to seek a way to restore himself. This essence takes the appearence of a Persian masked soldier who calls himself Urk. Labyrinth The Greeks' Journey "Did you just cough?" ''- Wilt The heroes gathered. Urk wasn't impressed with his new ragtag companions of misfits though he continued on in his normal pessismistic attitude. Urk acquired the Chalk that would be in his posession most of the game. Things were about to change greatly. ''"That was unexpected!" ''- Maria Urk tripped and to people's amazement, Urk wasn't no ordinary person, he was three. Three ducks. Ulysses, Ronald, and Kyle were their names. Though their appearences made their companions hungry. Things would again change even more. '''The Merged Group' "Ha the dude who looks like Keanu Reeves asked for the time machine phone booth. Hilarious." ''- Carl The group from the past stumbled into the future. Urk suddenly transforms into Keanurk Reeves. Not impressed with the people of the future, Urk insisted that they should keep on going without their assistence but in the end he joined the Stonehards. '''Group Lee's Journey' "Urk stays the fuck with us. WE STICK TOGETHER!" - Balagor The heroes continued on their quest to defeat Willis. Urk kept on changing and changing at the passing of every phase, ocassionally twice. But soon Urk demostrated his power on the dezians of the labyrinth. When the group waited for Eleanor who was trapped in a cage, Tyron and later Parker decided to split. Tyron was killed the phase after and Parker was soon attacked by an angry wandering spirit only to be dispersed by Urk's overwhelming pressence. To this knowledge enemies began to conspire against Urk but for the moment, as the example of Tyron's foolish death showed, the idea of leaving Urk wasn't a smart thing to do in a place filled with the undead. The group kept on until he headed to the mirror room, Balagor, Pai Chan and Queen Genevieve parted off while the rest of the Stonehards went to the canal to go on a boat trip. Death/Victory Upon the explosion that detonated the Chamber of Souls, Willis escaped to the surface with his army of the damned. Still using the body of Curtis, Curtis technically survived the ordeal and is still alive, albeit partially possessed. Trivia - use - these - ok Quotes